Kantai Yuri Collections
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Oneshots, segments, basically all kancolle related yuri stuff goes here. If there is any sequel stuff I'll name the chapters appropriately


Abyss Kuucolle

**The Spring Event**

"They wrecked you pretty badly, didn't they?" Putting a band-aid on her older sister's cheek, Henderson sat back. The spring event had been going on for about a week now and her sister was almost done. "I'll ask the administration to put us up together next time."

"Don't be silly Hendy." Talking to the short, white skinned abyss girl from the side, the woman in question picked up a large rice cracker and bit off a piece. "They can't put both of you in the same position. They're never going to fly with a setup that can't be beaten."

"Don't you feel sorry for Darwin? What are you doing protecting Wake anyway? Didn't I ask you to check on my sister?" Making a pouting face, Henderson felt her sister's hand pat her head.

"Now look, of course I feel sorry for her. But-"

With a soft but stern voice, Darwin interrupted Sio Hime, which was what Henderson and she both called their shared girlfriend. Symbiotic Battleship Hime was the official classification and they shortened that simply to Sio Hime or plain _Hime_. "I asked her to go and protect Wake."

"You're too caring! You're a proud abyss flagship, aren't you?!" Henderson was quite annoyed that she ended up having to sit out on the operation after her older sister finally got her turn to be in charge.

Hugging Henderson from behind, Hime tried to put a stop to her ranting. "You protected me fine six months ago, didn't you? Darwin was worried that there was nobody standing in the way between the fleets and Wake once she got beaten so she asked me to patrol in the northern pacific to catch fleets going for Wake."

"She is right." Darwin smiled softly and slowly moved over to the kotatsu without getting up. "I didn't think they'd bring so many Type 3 shells..."

Henderson visibly twitched in Hime's arms when her sister mentioned that. The two shared a common weakness for the ammunition type and Henderson was having quite the flashback to the traumatic experience of being bombarded by those shells endlessly. They left so many burn marks on her skin that she didn't go outside for a month.

"I'm still angry you made a move on my sister, Hime! I'm not forgetting that!" Henderson was pouting but let Hime feed her a rice cracker.

"Now, now..." Darwin looked to her younger sister, who was quite the hot-head when it came to romantic matters. Sio Hime was known to be a notorious playboy in the whole abyss fleet. She had even brought another girlfriend to patrol a good deal out in the sea away from Wake so Hime could get word of attackers and get in position to take them out. "Does it bother you we are seeing the same girl?"

"No! But she didn't even tell me she'd make a move on you, sis!" Henderson munched on a second rice cracker, still in Hime's arms, still pouting and slowly getting less mad.

"You should have told her, Hime..." Darwin's soft way of speaking often caught Hime off guard. She was well used to Henderson and her other girlfriends but Darwin was not only the only one that was taller than her but also surprisingly gentle and soft spoken. "I'll tell you both next time then."

"Next time?! You damn playboy!" Henderson pinched Hime's left leg and escaped, seeking refuge with her older sister. "What do I even see in you?!"

"Don't say that..." Patting her sister's head, Darwin looked to Hime, the black haired girl much more amused by Henderson's antics than anything else. "Say, Hime, how is Wake doing?"

"I'm taking out as many fleets as I can but a few get through here and there. She's been bombed a lot but thankfully, there are fewer people making it past you than expected. You're doing pretty good for your first time."

Lowering her head and playing with her fingers, Darwin blushed from the praise. "T-Thank you..."

Crawling on her big sister's lap, Henderson leaned back, resting her head on Darwin's breasts. "Hime, what are your plans after the spring event?"

"The Res have been asking me to come and help out but I really don't feel like it. I mean, barely anyone even visits them and patrolling in extra operations is such a bother. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking of taking Darwin and paying Midway a visit, maybe go south after, spend some time in the tropic waters, have some fun. I bet you'd kill to see me in a Bikini."

"Given our jobs, that's not exactly a big stretch now, is it?" Hime was mocking her short girlfriend a little. She liked it when Henderson got a little mad and started pouting. It was so awfully cute.

"You know what I meant, seriously! Geez!"

"Of course I do. And you're right." Giving Henderson and her sister a lustful look, Hime made both of them blush. "Midway, huh? Wasn't that going to be the next event?"

"Was it?" Darwin looked slightly down, as if she was asking her sister, and reached for a rice cracker. Thankfully she could take off the big claw gloves when she wasn't out working. It would make things a little awkward in bed and patting her little sister's head as well. She had already made the mistake of accidentally patting a Wo's head while she had them on and the Wo had been sitting in the baths ever since.

"I don't know what command is thinking anymore. First they said Midway is next, then they went back on their word. I'm just going to do whatever I want." Getting a few crumbs from the rice cracker Darwin was eating on her head, Henderson tried to get them out. "Sis, watch it with the crumbs!"

"I'm sorry." Shoving the entire rest of the rice cracker in her mouth, her cheeks looked awfully puffed.

"It still amazes me how different you sisters are."

"You are one to talk. Isn't Senhime your half-sister? And she's been dating Seihime exclusively for a long time. She's well mannered and hard-working."

"Cousin, not half-sister. And I don't care what Sen does. She was popular last summer but now she only has that aide gig in the southern seas, playing guard for a bunch of transport ships." Turning to the TV, Hime flipped channels until she hit one that was playing music videos. It was showing the new single of a particular light cruiser. "That girl's not bad. Not my type though."

"Say... how did we and them start fighting?" Darwin had been wondering about that ever since the event started and enemy fleets came rolling in, shooting at her like their life depended on it.

"I don't remember exactly but their operation control and our administration suddenly went for each others throat. So we got orders to occupy lots of places and they try to take them back. Not that they're being very successful with that, considering our numbers." Hime explained like she didn't have anything to do with it. "It's pretty stupid but as long as I get paid and get to take my cute girlfriends out on dates I don't really care why."

"So easygoing..." Darwin grabbed a second rice cracker and used one of her claw gloves to catch the crumbs so they didn't get stuck in Henderson's hair.

"Isn't your next shift coming up, Hime?" Henderson was now looking at the TV. A commercial for a new piece of equipment was playing, the new flying fish abyssal dive bomber. A Re was advertising it together with a Wo. Henderson didn't like the Res much because she thought it was unfair to be able to use both preemptive torpedo and dive bombers.

"I got about twenty minutes more. I don't really wanna go. I mean, there's so many inexperienced fleets showing up, I usually just have a Ta substitute instead." Gnawing on a rice cracker, Hime looked up, feeling a bit bored. Taking another rice cracker and piercing it with her right horn, she shook her head a little.

"Hime... what are you doing?" Henderson was looking at her like she had gone insane.

"What, I thought I'd save some for later. I don't exactly have a lot of pockets, you know?"

As she explained, Darwin grabbed another rice cracker and suspiciously looked up, eying her own horn. "Sis, don't imitate her nonsense!" The older of the sisters looked slightly disappointed and instead bit in the cracker normally.

"Say Hime, you think administration will notice if I go and support Wake a bit? I wanna see the faces of the poor girls that take your cannons to the face." Henderson had just a tiny bit of a sadistic streak to her.

"They'll know right away. Just think about how many planes you carry. If you and Wake join up, it'll look like a flying legion."

"Stingy."

"How am I stingy? I didn't tell you to not do it but I'm not going to bail you out when they send you to guard Antarctica or something silly like that as punishment."

"Antarctica is cold..." Darwin pulled her sweater down a little and looked at her sister. "Don't do it, nee-san."

"I'm so bored..." Turning around in her sister's lap and burying her face in Darwin's big breasts, Henderson sighed. "Bored, bored, bored! Let me fight!" Flailing for a few seconds before calming down, she was suddenly picked up by two strong arms. Hime was quite a bit taller than her and could carry Henderson around like a big kid. "Hime?"

"Don't be so selfish." Carrying her to the other side of the kotatsu, Hime let her down, sat next to her and glanced at her from the side. "You'll get your turn. Stop sulking." To finish cheering her up, Hime turned around and kissed Henderson passionately. They were interrupted by several knocks on the door but Hime, instead of stopping, pushed Henderson down and ran her hand over the short girl's sides.

After a second and third set of knocks followed, and was ignored, the sliding door opened by itself and an annoyed Ta walked into the room, seeing a terribly embarrassed Darwin hide her face awkwardly behind her big claw gloves and the reason she, the Ta, was here for, Hime, on the floor, pleasuring the Airfield Princess Henderson. "Lady Sio Hime, it is time. In fact, you are already late. You were due to arrive at work fifteen minutes ago and luckily, so far only inexperienced fleets you would have ignored anyway have shown up."

Hime continued to ignore the Ta and moved her hand under Henderson's green sweater, fondling her, for Henderson's frame, unusually large breasts, something that seemed to run in the family. She didn't even blink when she noticed a second Ta joining the room.

"What's the hold up?" The second Ta, number 6642, was inquiring on the situation.

Mass produced models like the Ta, Ru and all other abyss ships looked completely identical for everyone but their own class, who could tell each other apart by minute differences. They didn't bother to pick out names so they simply went by numbers.

The first Ta, number 3772, shrugged and pointed at Hime. "The usual."

"The administration is going to complain and issue a penalty if we don't hurry." Nodding to her sister, both Ta's walked up to Hime and grabbed her arms, first pulling her up and then pulling her away.

"We'll continue when I get back!" The battleship princess shouted while she was being dragged to work.

Henderson, her hair and clothes all messed up, slowly sat up and looked at her sister, whose face was so red that the intensity of the color rivaled Henderson's eyes.

"P... perverted little sister."

"I'm noooooooooooot!"

To be continued?


End file.
